Migration of leukocytes to infection sites is vital for pathogen clearance and, thus, for host survival. Interaction of cell surface integrins with their counterpart ligands, which are expressed on the endothelial surface, results in the localization and adherence of circulating neutrophils to endothelial cells. This is followed by neutrophil activation and directed migration to sites of infection through the extracellular matrix. An important function of integrins is to concentrate neutrophils at the infection site, ensuring that their immune products and activities remain at this site, while minimizing unnecessary injury to uninfected tissues. Sustained or dysregulated integrin activation, resulting in abnormal neutrophil trafficking, as well as direct damage to the vasculature and the underlying tissue, is known to contribute to sepsis. Recombinant human activated protein C (rhAPC) is the only FDA-approved drug for treating severe sepsis. APC is a vitamin-K dependent serine protease that is derived from protein C(PC) and is well known for its anticoagulant functions.